La Guerre des Trois
by Rabiiz
Summary: La vie du Survivant changea du tout au tout le jour où ce mystérieux livre apparût dans le salon du Terrier. Pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir le lire? Harry Potter ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'un simple livre aurait pu l'emmener aussi loin que ça soit dans l'espace ou le temps. Là où il pourrait découvrir le secrets des Mondes...


Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fanfic donc à prendre avec des pincettes

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi bien sur à part qques personnage que vous reconnaîtrez assez facilement

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Il était à peu près minuit mais Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois. En effet depuis plus d'un an, avec la mort de son parrain suivie celle de son mentor, il était rare qu'il fasse des nuits complète. Il consacrait donc celles-ci à l'étude de tous les livres, ayant un rapport, aussi lointain soit-il, avec sa quête aux Horcruxes. Tâche qui, soit dit en passant, était assez conséquente pour englober deux mois entier de lecture voire même plus.**

 **Sortant de son interminable lecture, d'un livre tout aussi passionnant que les cours du professeur Binns, il se rendit compte d'un détail, il avait dix-sept ans depuis exactement huit minutes. Il était donc majeur aux yeux du Ministère et pouvait utiliser la magie quand bon lui semblait.**

 **Il voulut se replonger dans sa lecture, mais il fut pris d'une étrange impression. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Cependant, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, l'impression disparue. Tout à coup il** **sentit la fatigue le gagner, chose devenue tellement rare qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et ferma les yeux. C'est alors que, à moitié endormi, il cru entendre un bruit, comme si quelque chose était tombé sur le sol. Ce fut tellement bref qu'il crut rêver et finit par s'endormir.**

— **Hé Harry, réveille-toi.**

 **Péniblement Harry entrouvrit les yeux mais il y avait tellement de lumière dans la pièce où il se trouvait qu'il ne songea qu'à les refermer pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. C'était sans compter l'entêtement de son meilleur ami, Ron. Lorsque le Survivant eut enfin ouvert les yeux la seule chose qui était présente dans son champ de vision était la couleur orange des taches de rousseurs de Ron et des ses cheveux flamboyant.**

 **Lorsqu'il fut complètement réveillé et qu'il mit ses lunettes sur le nez pour y voir plus clair. La scène qui s'offrit à lui, le dérouta. En effet il avait affaire à un Ron Weasley surexcité.**

— **Essaye, lui intima-t-il en souriant comme un enfant**

— **Que j'essaie quoi ? demanda Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait mettre son meilleur ami dans un état pareil**

 **Ron désigna la baguette de L'Elu, qui dépassait de sous son oreiller.**

 **C'est à ce moment que, comme quelques heures plutôt, il se souvint que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Ron l'avait donc réveillé dans l'unique but de voir Harry utiliser sa baguette magique… Désespérant, mais assez prévisible.**

 **Il soupira et tira sa baguette de sous son oreiller.**

— **Accio brosse à dent !**

 **Il comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée au moment où il reçût sa brosse à dent en plein dans son nez.**

— **Aïe ! gémit Le Survivant**

— **Il est beau l'attrapeur ! ricana Ron**

 **Harry lui lança son regard le plus noir.**

— **En tout cas joyeux anniversaire ! lui souhaita le dernier fils Weasley**

 **Il le remercia et ils descendirent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Dans la cuisine étaient déjà présentes Hermione, Ginny et Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci s'affairait à ce qui ressemblait à un gâteau mais ce qui intrigua Harry c'était la forme de celui-ci : un Vif d'Or.**

— **Joyeux anniversaire ! souhaitèrent-elles quand elles le remarquèrent.**

— **Viens t'asseoir mon chéri je t'ai fait des pancakes, reprit Mrs Weasley, J'ai invité Remus, Tonks et Hagrid. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**

— **Non c'est parfait, répondit Harry**

— **Par contre Arthur ne sera surement pas présent à cause du travail.**

 **Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un calme olympien jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux entre dans la cuisine.**

— **Joyeux anniversaire ! crièrent-ils presque**

 **Mrs Weasley les réprimanda sans réelle conviction, comme si elle avait comprit qu'avec ces deux la cela ne servait plus à rien. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.**

 **Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le rire et la bonne humeur, même si Harry sentait le regard pesant des deux jeunes filles, présentes dans la cuisine, sur lui. Chacune pour une raison différente. Ginny pour avoir rompu et Hermione sans doute pour essayer de découvrir s'il comptait encore partir seul, comme il lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt. Toutefois avec l'aide de Ron elle avait réussi à dissuader Harry de toute tentative. Hermione le gardait tout de même à l'œil**

 **Mrs Weasley avait décidé que les cadeaux seraient donnés lorsque tout le monde serait présent. Et comme les invités n'arriveraient pas avant quelques heures, Harry, Ron les jumeaux et Ginny décidèrent d'improviser une partie de Quidditch à cinq puisque Hermione refusait catégoriquement de monter sur un balai.**

 **La partie se termina lorsque Remus et Tonks suivis d'Hagrid apparurent dans l'enceinte du Terrier.**

— **Fais un vœu Harry ! dis Hagrid de sa voix bourrue**

 **Il souhaitait revoir ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore et vivre comme un adolescent normal.**

 **Il savait que c'était un vœu ridicule, irréalisable mais c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, simplement. Il devait avoir pris un air triste car Remus le regardait en souriant gentiment et semblait avoir compris ce qu'il avait souhaité.**

 **Ils se servirent tous d'une part de gâteau qui s'avéra aussi bon que beau.**

— **Les cadeaux maintenant ! crièrent les jumeaux avec entrain**

 **Leur mère leur lança un regard désabusé, cependant elle sortit tout de même les paquets cadeau.**

 **Il en compta sept. Le premier avait l'allure d'un livre, sûrement Hermione, cependant lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il découvrit un album photo spécial Maraudeurs. L'Elu se retourna vers Remus, jamais on ne lui avait fait un cadeau comme celui-là, et le remercia chaleureusement.**

 **Le deuxième cadeau était un vrai livre cette fois-ci et bien évidemment c'était signé Hermione ''L'Art de Fermer son Esprit''. Harry soupira en gratifiant Hermione d'un sourire désabusé.**

— **Tu en as besoin ! décréta-t-elle avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique**

 **Il la remercia non sans un dernier soupir.**

 **Le troisième cadeau était muni d'une petite carte : ''Ne l'ouvre pas ici ce sont des échantillons de nos derniers produit '' C'était signé les jumeaux, le Survivant sourit en lisant la carte et alla remercier Fred et George. Mrs Weasley regardait le paquet avec une certaine appréhension, il respecta donc la volonté des jumeaux en mettant leur paquet sur le coté.**

 **Le quatrième paquet était un peu difforme et emballé à la va-vite. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension comprenant que le cadeau venait d'Hagrid. Pas que le demi-géant souhaitait blesser Harry mais étant ce qu'il est il n'avait pas la même notion du danger que la plupart des personnes.**

 **Avec soulagement il vit une espèce de bourse.**

— **C'est de la peau de Moke. Tu peux ranger absolument ce que tu veux dedans et toi seul pourra retirer ce que tu y as mis. expliqua Hagri**

— **Merci, Hagrid ! dit Harry le plus sincèrement du monde**

— **Oh ce n'est rien, lâcha-t-il de sa voix bourrue**

 **Le cinquième cadeau était une montre en or un peu plus vieille et usée que celle que Ron avait reçue a son anniversaire. Cependant elle n'en était pas moins belle. Il alla remercier Mrs Weasley qui le serra dans ses bras.**

 **Quand elle le lâcha enfin il put s'intéresser au sixième paquet beaucoup plus petit que les précédents lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il découvrit un pendentif en forme de chien, sûrement de l'or mais cela ne l'intéressait pas, toute son attention était concentrée sur l'écriture sur la face arrière du chien :** **''Patmol, à jamais dans nos cœurs''. Les larmes aux yeux, il remercia Tonks qui était l'auteur de ce présent.**

 **Le dernier paquet était sûrement de la part de Ron. Il découvrit un autre album photo, cette fois non pas des Maraudeurs mais du trio que formaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il ne savait pas qui avait fait toutes ses photos mais le cadeau lui plu énormément. Il remercia Ron d'une accolade.**

 **Il ne vit aucun autre paquet. Ginny lui faisait donc encore la tête au point de ne pas lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire. L'Elu soupira, cela n'avait en soi rien d'anormal mais il s'était imaginé qu'il y avait peut être une chance qu'elle lui ait pardonné, apparemment ca n'était pas le cas. Il s'y ferait surement.**

* * *

 **Lorsque tout le monde fut retourné à ses occupations. Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Un livre était posé sur la table en face de lui. Ce qui en soit n'aurait pas paru étrange, si L'Elu aurait juré qu'il n'était pas la seulement deux secondes plus tôt.**

 **Etant donné qu'il était le seul encore dans le salon du Terrier, il prit le livre dans le but de l'examiner.**

 **« L'Histoire des Titans». Tel était le titre de l'ouvrage. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir, mais le souvenir du journal de Jedusor lui revint en mémoire, lui rappelant à quel point un livre aux origines inconnues pouvait être dangereux, voire même mortel…**

 **Il attendit la tombée de la nuit pour exposer le problème à ses amis. Hagrid, Tonks et Remus étaient déjà parti. Dommage, se dit l'Elu le lycanthrope étant assez calé en matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (NDA : abréviation) aurait pu lui apporter son aide.**

 **Il ne restait plus que la famille Weasley, le patriarche étant rentré entre temps, Harry et Hermione au Terrier. Ils se réunirent tous dans le salon, bien que troublé, à la demande de Harry. Ce dernier expliqua en détail ce qui c'était passé en ce début d'après-midi, ignorant les regards perçants que lui lançait Hermione et ceux incrédules de l'ensemble de la famille Weasley.**

 **Pour appuyer ses dires il alla chercher le livre en question et le confia à Mr Weasley qui l'examina.**

— **Tu as dis que tu avais réussi à lire le titre, lui demanda-il**

— **Oui regardez, répondit-il, en pointant le titre du doigt. Il est bien marqué ''L'Histoire des Titans ''**

 **Tout le monde le regardait à présent comme si il était devenu fou. Mr Weasley s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione le pris de vitesse.**

— **Euh Harry, commença-t-elle, il y a bien un espace pour le titre mais… il est vide, enfin a part quelque petits points disposés aléatoirement**

 **Le Survivant regardait alternativement le livre puis Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait, il n'était pas fou. La couverture était quelque peu abimée, mais le titre était parfaitement lisible.**

 **La voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées.**

— **Peut-être que c'est du fourchelangue, proposa-t-il, ça expliquerait pourquoi Harry est le seul à pouvoir le lire**

— **Impossible, répliqua Hermione, En deuxième année quand on a appris qu'Harry était un fourchelangue j'ai fait des recherches sur cette langue et il s'avère que la langue des serpents est uniquement orale**

 **Harry était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien à cette situation. Alors que ses amis débattaient sur la question, Harry ressentit une étrange impression assez familière. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Soudain Harry se souvint, la nuit dernière il avait eu la même impression avant de s'endormir subitement. Cependant cette fois-ci il ne s'endormit pas et l'impression ne disparue pas.**

 ** _Bizarre_ , se dit Harry, il voulut faire part de se ressenti à ses amis, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête ce qu'il vît le tétanisa. Tous ses amis étaient affalés sur le fauteuil. Une soudaine terreur s'empara de lui. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et s'approcha de corps inanimés de ses amis.**

 **Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient simplement endormis. La question était de savoir pourquoi et surtout par qui, car il doutait fortement que ça soit juste un coup de fatigue.**

 **Une voix étrange s'éleva dans son dos. Elle était grave, malfaisante mais en même tant tellement familière**

— **C'est donc toi, fit-elle**

 **Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et eût à peine le temps de voir un une silhouette aux yeux dorés que tout devint noir…**

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Laisser vos avis, impressions ça fait toujours plaisir


End file.
